A Night Out
by Yeahjusttrash
Summary: The three teens decide to go to a club at Ash's request. However, Ash has special plans for the night and wonders if Johnny's recent odd behavior will interfere. Basically, Ash is trying to get Meena out of her comfort zone, Johnny is acting more dopey than usual, and Meena just wants to go home. T for alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I started forever ago. The idea of Ash trying to push Meena to be more out going seemed fitting for both characters and this was fun to write. Let me know if anyone wants more if this.**

"Come on. You can't say you don't like them if you've never been to one" Ash coaxed. Her and her comrade were assigned to costume sorting by Mr. Moon and were talking to pass the time.

"Clubs just are not my kind of place." Meena argued in a small voice as she sorted through a rack of dresses. "I don't like big crowds anyway."

"I thought you were trying to step outside your comfort zone more." Ash countered as she sorted through a box of fake jewelry from her seat on one of the crates. She wasn't about to let Meena reason her way out of this so easily.

"I-I won't have anything to wear!"

"Just keeping what you're wearing now, I'm not gonna change."

"You won't have any fun with me there, I'll just follow you around the whole time!"

"That's fine."

Meena sighed and started fidgeting with her hands, she was running out of excuses. "W-wouldn't it be better if you took someone like Johnny?" She added as a last attempt.

Ash rolled her eyes, hopped off the crate and stuck her head out of the costume vault. "Hey Johnny, come here for a sec!"

"Alright, hang on." The gorilla's head popped in the door a moment later. "Yeah?"

"Some guys I know are doin' a show at a club tonight. They're a wannabe metal band and they kinda suck, but they're sorta friends of mine. You cool to go tonight?" The porcupine returned to her perch as she explained the situation quickly.

Johnny seemed to light up at the idea of going out somewhere. "Yeah, sounds great!"

"Good. Now help me convince Meena to go." Ash ordered, cocking her head towards the elephant behind her.

Meena shot Ash a look, but couldn't said anything before Johnny was in the vault leaning against her shoulder.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase Meena~" he drawled with goofy puppy eyes look.

The elephant glanced between the two of them helplessly, then conceded "I-I guess I could go too."

Ash chuckled and leaned back in her hands. "Nice work, Johnny. Nice to know one of us was able to sway her. Not that I'm salty or anything." She joked. "Is it cause I'm not as cute him or something?" She asked jabbing a thumb at Johnny.

"No no no no!" Meena was quick quick to reassure her friend. "If anything, you're just less childish. No, wait, that sounded bad!"

She heard Johnny snicker at her response. "Aw Meena, you wound me!" He teased with fake offense.

Meena couldn't help but smile at this. She tried to shrugged the gorilla off her shoulder, "Okay, well, I said I'd go. You should probably leave so we can finish up here." She started ushering Johnny to the door.

"Wot, am I distracting you?" He asked in a mockingly innocent tone as he lingered in the vault.

This got the elephant to laugh a little, "You're suppose to be working on sets anyways. Shoo!"

Johnny grinned as he let himself be pushed out of the vault. He caught Ash's gaze before turning to head down the hall. Ash cocked an eyebrow giving him a suspicious glare, but said nothing.

 **Short little opening chapter. Don't worry, Ash isn't mad at Johnny. She just has another insensitive for getting Meena to this show and meeting her friends and doesn't want Johnny interfering. Next chapter should be up soon and should hopefully be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I write this over a month ago and forget about it on my phone? Maybe. Am I going to finish it? Yes, eventually. Am I taking 2 language courses, Calc 2 and statistics all in the same semester? Yes, I regret that life choice. But I still want to keep writing with what little time i have rights now. Basically, I'm sorry for not writing more but I have little free time at the moment. 😢**

 **Here's this for now**

Johnny ended up driving the trio to their destination after work, dropping the girls at the door and going off to find parking. Meena felt herself freeze up when her and Ash made it to the entrance. The smaller animal grabbed Meena's hand and pulled her forward before her larger companion could flake out.

Ash took the lead and dragged Meena to a table off the side of the stage. Once seated, the elephant peaked out from behind her ears and took in her surroundings. The club Ash had taken them to was darkly lite by mostly red lights, and it took sometime for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. Almost everyone there was wearing mostly black, some with elaborate accessories. The whole set up sort of vaguely reminded Meena of the haunted houses that were set up during Halloween. Johnny walked in a few minutes later with a look on his face that made it clear this wasn't what he initially had in mind.

He smiled as he took a seat next to Meena. "This place certainly 'as got some character." He commented as he looked around.

Ash had forgone using a chair completely and sat on the table facing the stage. "Yeah, this place is kinda a dump." She said not looking away from the stage. She had a bored expression on she face as she waited for her friends' band to be announced. She was primarily focused on where the current band was playing and not paying attention to the conversation behind, but from what she could pick out, Johnny was just recounting his troubles with finding parking. Her focus remained lazily on the stage until she heard something that made her ears perk up. Meena laughing. It was just a little, bubbly giggle, but it made Ash's quills stand on end. What could he possibly be saying while talking about parking his car that was funny? The porcupine glanced over her shoulder at her friends, they were talking lightly and didn't notice her slight glare. She sighed and turned back, maybe she was overreacting.

As she had gotten to know Johnny, she had found him to be... well, clueless. She had seen him be completely oblivious to anyone flirting with him and a majority of the more 'mature' content he got in his fan mail went over his head. Which made Ash wonder if the gorilla had any idea how flirtatious his recent behavior seemed. The display in the costume value earlier that day was not the first she had seen this. Ash fretted over two possible scenarios; 1) Johnny have no idea he was acting in a way that could easily be seen as flirting, or 2) Johnny had every idea as to what he was doing as used it to his advantage. Ash didn't think the later was likely, but the gorilla's did become very friendly once he learned Meena had to be convinced to come along.

The porcupine couldn't help but worry. Meena's self esteem wasn't terribly high in any sense and if she developed unreturned feeling for Johnny... well that would only make the elephant feel worse about herself. Especially since the Johnny had acquired a fan base of many conventionally attractive fan girls. Put frankly, Ash was scared of Meena being led on. The porcupine knew it wasn't fair to directly blame or accused Johnny of such a thing considering he could be clueless and just trying to be a good friend, but seriously, he could take it down a notch.

"And now! The show you've all been waiting for!" Ash was pulled away from her fretting when an aggressive looking puma starting shouting at the audience from the stage. "Put your paws together and make some noise... for Hell Praisers!"

Ash rolled her eyes and shook her head a little bit at the band's stupid name, but she still smiled a little and turned behind her to her friends. "This is them." The porcupine spoke loudly over the audience's shouting as she cocked her head towards the stage. Both Johnny and Meena were giving the oncoming band curious looks.

The band consisted of a lengthy coyote singer and guitarist, a stout skunk bass player, a mangy looking bobcat guitarist, and a massive rhino wielding drumsticks. At just the right moment after the coyote announced their first song and before the audience's noise level skyrocketed, Ash shouted at the stage, "Hope you don't suck tonight!" This caught the attention of the band's lead, the coyote, and he half sneered at Ash.

"This one goes out to the little shit known as Ash!" He shouted into the microphone, much to Ash's amusement.

The other band members sparred the trio a glance, and mostly importantly, the rhino caught sight of Meena when he looked over in their direction. He smiled and leaned into the microphone set up by the drums. "And her good looking friend." He smirked, clearly referring to Meena. Ash practically beamed and turned to Meena, only to find her friend terrified in the midst of all the attention the band had brought on to their table and on her.

Just as the panic started to mount up in her, a cockney accent spoke up next to her. "'Ey, thanks mate!" Johnny smiled widely and waved towards the stage, effectively taking Meena's compliment and diverting attention to him rather than her. This earned him some amused laughter from the audience (and even from Ash as well), an annoyed grimace from the rhino, and a grateful smile from Meena. Johnny glanced over quickly to make sure Meena approve of his stealing everyone's attention, saw her face, and beamed proudly at his antics.

The lead counted off and the band took off blaring into the microphones. It was far too loud for any chance of conversation, so Ash simply hopped off the table and motioned toward the dance floor to the others. Meena smiled and waved her off, expecting the porcupine to go off and have fun, but that wasn't quite Ash's plan. The porcupine instead gave an impatient look, then walked over to where Meena was sitting and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the dance floor. The elephant's smile immediately fell and she refused to get out of her seat, frantically shaking her head. After some unsuccessful coaxing glares Ash sighed and knew she couldn't possibly drag her friend to the dance floor by herself.

Reluctantly, she turned to Johnny who had only been observing the scene from his spot laid back in his seat, a slightly concerned look on his face as he watched Meena's discomfort. After getting his attention, Ash jerked her head towards the elephant, wordlessly ordering Johnny to help in getting her to the dance floor. Ash didn't want to have to have Johnny be the one to persuade Meena again, but she didn't have much of choice and hoped the gorilla would simply aid in dragging Meena out of her seat. Instead, upon being implored, he got up and walked over that he was close enough to whisper something to the elephant. Or not so much whisper as ducking to say something in her ear without having to shout over the pounding music. Still, the act looked suggestive enough to make Ash growl.

Meena gave him a contemplative look before sighing and begrudgingly allowed herself to be pulled by him. Ash quickly looked back the stage. All the band members were throughly occupied with their playing and not paying the trio any mind. Ash was a little relieved, but if her plans for the night were going to work, she needed Johnny to not get in the way. For now the porcupine just followed Meena as she was lead by Johnny to the dance floor.

They made it within five feet of dance area before Meena froze, this time her face was panicked and her eyes were pleading for the others not to make her go any further. They both caved, Johnny more easily than Ash, and Meena retreated to the edge of the dance floor to watch her friends. As the first song faded out and it was briefly almost quiet enough to talk, Ash half called at Johnny as they got further on the dance area. "What did you say to Meena just now?" The question came out more like a demand and the porcupine hoped she didn't sound as annoyed as she felt.

Johnny blinked a few times at her, looking as though he was trying to figure out if he was in trouble. "Oh, uh, she thanked me earlier for given' ya both a ride and said she owned me one. I was cashin' it in now by asking 'er to dance with us." He explained nodding to where a sea of animals were dancing with a sheepish smile, clearly aware Ash wasn't exactly happy and hoping not to upset her further. Ash cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully before giving a little nod of approval. After glancing back to ensure Meena was comfortable where she was, turned to attention to dancing.

 **I Couldn't think of a good band name. Ash is so cute! She just wants Meena to be happy and love herself! Ash doesn't hate Johnny or even think he's doing anything bad on purpose, she just fretting over Meena.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, shout out to** **PicassoPenguin** **for showing up out of nowhere and going through all my oneshots and leaving sweet comments for each! Screw making my night, that made my week!** **Anyways, they asked for more off this and I was sick so I wrote it and edited it. I'm so very dyslexic, I copied and pasted it into google translate and had the speaker thing read it to me so I could find the mistakes! How am I this bad with errors and spelling. Extra thanks to everyone who still reads my stuff and special thanks to every lovely soul that leaves comments!**

 **Anyways, enjoy:**

Dancing to the thundering rhythm of the band had been fun for all of four songs. Ash had completely lost track of Johnny in the sea of animals within a few minutes of dancing. She was about to head back to the table when suddenly another porcupine slid in front of her, clearly trying to catch her attention. He wore dark, slim shades and a flashy clothes, and to top it all off his quills were spiked into a Mohawk. He seemed like he thought he looked cool as he danced around, trying to show off.

Ash rolled her eyes and looked out to where she had left Meena at the edge of the dance floor. She found both Meena and Johnny casually leaning against a wall and watching the porcupine's predicament in amusement. Ash smirked and jabbed a thumb at her wooer, asking her friends opinions on the overzealous porcupine. Meena was clearly trying not to laugh as she shook her head, while Johnny just smirked and gave a brief thumbs down. 'The council has spoken.' Ash mused to herself. She really wasn't interested as it was and just wanted to see her friends' reactions for kicks.

The other porcupine was so caught-up in his own dancing, he didn't initially realize Ash had walked away. When he finally looked up and saw she had left to talk with her friends, he looked properly offended and strutted over as if to say something. He was stopped short by a cold warning glare from Johnny, the gorilla making it clear it was in the porcupine's best interest to leave it be. After staring down the smaller animal, Johnny turned and went to go catch up with Ash and Meena as they headed back to their table.

As the band's last song for the night played out, Ash got more and more excited. She tried to retain her cool and casual appearance, but the truth was Ash was internally giddy waiting for the band to finish up and come down to meet them. Their last song seemed like it was taking forever. She didn't realize how much she had been anticipating this until now. Normally, Ash would have a much easier time playing cool around these guys, but that was before Reggie had asked a favor of Ash. Of the four band members, Ash had come to think of the rhino as the quiet, grumpy type who didn't show much interest in anything. He had never really talked with Ash much and she only learned that his name was Reggie from one of the other members telling her. So it came as a complete shock to Ash when the rhino started asking her a number of questions about Meena. Not long after the open air theater performance, Reggie had asked Ash for the elephant's phone number in a surprisingly sincere tone. Granted, the porcupine wasn't too close with Reggie, but it was the first time Ash had seen him interested in anyone; and even though she wouldn't give her friend's number to someone else without said friend's permission, she did agree to introduce the two. Which was exactly what she was planning on doing tonight.

Ash had felt a little guilty about not telling Meena her true intentions, but she knew there was no way Meena would have agreed to come along if she knew Ash was trying to set her up with someone. And truth be told, Ash did like having Meena with her here. If it wasn't such a pain convincing her large friend to go, Ash would drag Meena to parties and clubs as often as she saw fit to help push her friend's comfort zone limits.

Ash glanced back over her shoulder at the unsuspecting elephant.

The porcupine nearly growled when she saw that, once again, Johnny was saddled right up next to Meena, showing her something on his phone and being right in her personal space. Not that Meena seemed to mind or even notice, her attention on watching whatever was on his phone.

Ash internally groaned and knew she had to get some space between them before the band members showed up.

"Hey, Johnny! Be a pal and grab me a soda, wouldja?" Ash pushed a couple dollars at the gorilla and tried to shoo him away. The cockney teen looked hesitant to leave but decided he would rather stay on Ash's good side, seeing as how she seemed unhappy with him earlier for some reason. He smiled as he got up, pausing quickly to ask if Meena wanted anything, and headed to the bar.

With Johnny gone, Ash went back to scanning the crowded club eagerly. "Looking for someone?" Meena piped up after a couple minutes of silence, as she finally took notice of Ash's anticipating look.

Her eyes still surveying the crowd, Ash tilted her head back a bit to respond. "My friends said they'd meet up with us after their show." She could practically feel Meena become more nervous. "Don't worry," Ash continued. "They won't bite. ...Probably." The porcupine smirked when she heard Meena give a nervous squeak. She turned to tease Meena a bit more, only to see Johnny was already making his way back to the table. Ash glared wide-eyed and had to keep herself from growling in frustration. How was Johnny already heading back their way? Was the gorilla in a hurry to get back for some reason?

"...Ash? Are you okay?" Meena asked hesitantly when she saw Ash's expression turn angry. The porcupine's gaze flickered away from Johnny to meet Meena's worried eyes. She couldn't think of an answer before hearing a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Ash!"

Finally! Ash spun her head back around to see the band members making their way to the table. The porcupine's large grin faltered a bit when she saw all the members minus Reggie. The rhino wasn't in sight. Ash bit back her disappointment and greeted her friends as they pulled up chairs and made themselves comfortable at their table.

"What'd ya think of the show?" The bobcat, Cole, called up to Ash as he hopped up on his chair and leaned on the table casually.

The porcupine smirked. "It was great. My ears didn't bleed this time!"

Ash and the band members traded jabs at one another while Meena watched intensely. The elephant never could understand how Ash could socialize so easily while constantly teasing. Everytime the porcupine said something that made Meena freeze up and sure the other party would be offended, said party always laughed it off and joked back. It was fascinating to the elephant.

Johnny arrived back to the much more crowded table and gave the new animals a curious look. He took his seat and gently jabbed Ash with the soda can he had for her. "Aren't cha gonna introduce us t' your friends?" He smiled as he got the porcupine's attention.

"Oh, right! Duh!" Ash smiled as she took the can and stood up on the table. "Guys, meet Meena and Johnny. They're my friends from work!" Ash gestured to each proudly. "Meena and Johnny, these idiots are known as Cole, Blaze, and Marty." She pointed to the bobcat, coyote, and skunk as she said each of their names. She searched behind the cluster of band members, straining her neck a bit, looking with no avail for their last member. Ash sighed. "And where's Reggie?" She looked at Blaze, the coyote, for an answer, but he just smirked and glanced behind Ash.

Clap! Large hands clasped on both Meena and Johnny's shoulders, making both jump and causing Meena to give a sharp yelp. Both turned to see a grinning rhino between them, looking very pleased with his entrance. He took his hand off Johnny's shoulder to reach behind himself and grab a chair. "These your friends, Ash?" He asked as he sat between them, his arm still loosely wrapped around Meena's shoulders and his hand resting on the shoulder furthest from him. "They don't seem like your normal kind of friends." Reggie teased as he sized the unfamiliar animals up. He gave Johnny a quick glance before focusing on Meena, giving the elephant an easy smile.

Meena could only return it with a confused look. She was trying to figure out a number of the rhino's bizarre actions in the short span of time he was present. Why has this stranger felt the need to sit right between the two largest animals at the table? The rhino had all but pushed his way to sit between them when there was more room elsewhere around the table. Why was his arm around her now? And why was he currently smiling at her like that? Was she supposed to say something?

Before Meena could think of something to say, the rhino spoke. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Reggie." He smiled confidently, his introduction solely directed to her as he was practically ignoring Johnny. The gorilla was watching Reggie with a surprised stare that was borderline offended. No one seemed to notice though, less of all the rhino currently half wrapped around Meena.

"M-Meena. It's um... it's n-nice to meet you." Meena felt her face heat up under all the attention from the stranger, but after quickly looking at the others, she knew she was on her own for dealing with him. Ash was happily chatting with the bobcat and coyote. Meanwhile, Johnny was caught in a conversation he was too polite to bow out of, with the skunk about keyboarded playing. Meena resigned herself to making small talk with the oddly friendly rhino.

Ash stole a glance at Meena every now and again to check on her. The elephant looked nervous, but Ash reasoned that Meena was always nervous and the elephant didn't seem like she was trying to get away from the situation. The conversation between the two large mammals seemed a bit awkward, but Meena would smile every so often and Reggie looked happy, so Ash thought it was fine. Johnny, on the other hand, was trying his best to be interested in whatever the skunk (whose name he hadn't bothered remembering) was saying, but there was a strange anger building in his chest ever since the newcomer had shown up. His anger spiked a little every time he looked over and saw the rhino leaning in towards Meena, clearly making her uncomfortable.

The conversations carried on and, for what felt like the hundredth time since the rhino had sat down and insisted on talking to her, Meena internally sighed and wished she was home. Finally, she stood up and said she needed some air. The crowded, dark club was starting to get to her and she really wanted some space. Unfortunately, Reggie immediately agreed with her on needing air and said he'd go with. He quickly got up and led the way, Meena hesitantly followed, as she didn't actually know which way to go or how to say she wanted to be alone.

After some weaving between crowds of animals, the two arrived at a door next to the stage. Reggie got it open quickly and they both ducked through, entering an area with no animals except themselves. Meena leaned back against the closed door and sighed in relief as her eyes slid shut. When she opened them, she saw that they were in a small backstage area, not nearly as large as the other in the theater, but spacious enough.

"Heh. Yeah, crowds aren't fun when your the largest one there." Meena looked over when Reggie spoke. He was leaning against a wall and smirking knowingly.

Meena smiled a little, finally relating to something he's said. "I know, right?! I'm alway scared I'm gonna step on someone!"

Reggie barked out a laugh. "Well, it's their fault for being in your way!" Meena smile faltered a little at the comment, but Reggie was checking to see if anyone else was backstage and didn't notice. "I mean, we're kinda hard not to notice." He look back at her with a grin. She managed to give back a half hearted smile while she wondered if it was ok to be back here with him. She still wasn't sure she wanted to be around him, let alone be left alone with him.

Reggie was actually feeling much better now that they were alone. He wasn't dumb, he could feel the burning glances he was getting from the gorilla next to him. What he couldn't figure out was why. Ash had said Meena was a free agent, so he doubted they were together. And besides, Reggie was sure pretty-boy gorilla had plenty of fan girls to pick from. So what was his problem?

Reggie figured he should ask. "Hey, you and the gorilla. You're not a thing are ya?"

Meena's stared bug eyed at him. "What? N-no! We're just friends! ...why?" Meena felt her ears draw close as she tried to hide behind them and fiddle with her hoodie.

"Any idea why he's been watching me like a hawk?" Reggie asked on a gruff voice as he jabbed a thumb in the general direction of their table.

Meena looked down and shrugged. "He's just protective. He's always been like that." She mumbled her answer, disputes the fact there was still loud music coming through the walls. Meena had never minded Johnny's protective behavior as he generally used it in good taste. She wished he were here now, honestly.

Reggie waited a moment for any more of an explanation before figuring that was all he was gonna get. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" He cocked an eyebrow at Meena with a cool smile. Meena looked up at him with big eyes and shook her head. His smile widen and he pushed off the wall to her. "That's cool. Me neither." His voice was low as he bent his head down slightly to be close to hers. Meena pressed herself further against the door, her mind panicking as the enormous rhino was so close to her. She was still slouched against the door, giving the oddly large rhino a height advantage.

The elephant stared up at Reggie with wide eyes in an expression he took to be shyness. He figured he'd have to make the first move. "Ya' know, I was always curious how elephants kissed with a trunk in the way." He spoke coyly and saw Meena's eyes get impossibly bigger. "Now seems like a good time to find out." He leaned in further, bringing one hand to Meena's cheek and placing the other one against the door by her waist.

Meena grabbed around behind her before finding the door knob, twisting it, and opening the door. It swung out with her still pressed back against it, causing Reggie to fall flat in his face against the club floor. Meena took her opportunity and rushed away, apologizing absentmindedly to everyone she bumped into in her hurry.

 **Meena has no idea how to handle a stranger making her uncomfortable. Sorry Ash, your heart was in the right place, but Reggie and Meena probably aren't a good fit! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
